Power Magica
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: Given a Madoka twist, even the serious world of Heavy Metal can become that much darker. This is parody, but it's a serious parody, of Heavy Metal songs given Magica-inspired lyrics. A legal parody.
1. Madoka Rise

**Based on the lyrics of Carolus Rex by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law. It doesn't have to be funny to be parody.**

* * *

Now embrace me  
It's my time to rule at last  
Fourteen years have I been waiting  
My future set in stone

Sole resilient  
I rule by the bow  
No contract you make contains me  
As my power is divine

You thought I was too young to understand  
Now all that exists I may command  
Born to rule  
My time has come

I ascend into heaven  
As you bow to my name  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
I need no incubator  
Salvation is my will  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise

To the skies  
See Madoka rise

Proved in battle  
Took the final victory  
I spoke to end Walpurgisnacht  
You'll answer to my word

Restore order  
Now I shine the light  
Take my place, my seat in heaven  
I am your holy one

I know I will remain a force unknown  
In death I will give the lost a home  
My new rule  
It's my world now

I ascend into heaven  
As you bow to my name  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
I need no incubator  
Salvation is my will  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise

To the skies  
See Madoka rise

All this might  
Shall be mine  
There's no stopping me  
All over the world my new law of cycles has begun

All I see  
Set them free  
That is my decree  
My will be done

You thought I was too young to understand  
Now all that exists I may command  
Born to rule  
My time is now

I ascend into heaven  
As you bow to my name  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
To the skies

I need no incubator  
Salvation is my will  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise  
To the skies  
See Madoka rise


	2. Mitakihara's Pride

**Based on the lyrics of Far From The Fame by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

Now alone, she will carry her cross  
She's been wounded before, claimed her grisly reward  
Now it seems as her soul has been lost  
Wished to heal his hand, our Sayaka's demand

Now  
She remembers the death  
The price that she paid with her life  
Still  
Her crusade charges on  
Into the light

Far from fame!

Far, far away from the fame  
But we will yet honor your claim  
Sayaka Miki  
We've seen the demons you fight  
So be our guide, Mitakihara's pride

Went to war as the new world's begun  
Our Sayaka returns, knowing she cannot fail  
Facing Nightmares and treachery from  
A damned soul turning black, she will charge and attack

Now  
She remembers the death  
The price that she paid with her life  
Still  
Her crusade charges on  
Into the light

Far from fame!

Far, far away from the fame  
But we will yet honor your claim  
Sayaka Miki  
We've seen the demons you fight  
So be our guide, Mitakihara's pride


	3. Savior Of The City

**Based on the lyrics of Soldier Of 3 Armies by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

From the start she was reserved  
Took a fate so undeserved  
But the battle's just begun

Never meant to lose her head  
Word of her sacrifice was spread  
Night Witch-hunter number one

Power to the dame  
Evil creatures contained  
End it all in flames  
Defeat the beast insane

Oh, we remember  
We remember.  
We remember...

Shout!  
Mami Tomoe's name  
The savior of the city knows the game  
Deeds that echo through the past  
Rise from the dead and save  
Kazamino and the Pleiades Saints  
May you rest in peace at last  
Tiro Finale!

No regret, she plays her part  
Rifle fired from the heart  
Hear the legend that's been born

When once peace she had preferred  
Now to arms her wrath incurred  
And unto death her duty sworn

Power to the dame  
Evil creatures contained  
End it all in flames  
Defeat the beast insane

Oh, we remember  
We remember.  
We remember...

Shout!  
Mami Tomoe's name  
The savior of the city knows the game  
Deeds that echo through the past  
Rise from the dead and save  
Kazamino and the Pleiades Saints  
May you rest in peace at last

Mitakihara's sake  
Keep Asunaro and Hoozuki safe  
Every Witch suffered a loss  
Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki  
Kyoko, Homura  
The Holy Quintet Magica

Shout!  
Mami Tomoe's name  
The savior of the city knows the game  
Deeds that echo through the past  
Rise from the dead and save  
Kazamino and the Pleiades Saints  
May you rest in peace at last  
Tiro Finale!


	4. A War That's Waged Through Time

**Based on the lyrics of Inmate 4859 by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

Dawn of infinity  
A heart about to break  
Death of a hero brought her pain

Become Puella Magi  
Now they are the same  
Destroy the witches of the world

Homura  
Homura  
Who knows this name?

In her own hell  
An Incubator's prison  
Puella Magi  
Who knows your name  
Lost in a maze  
Waging war on your own mind  
Hide in your labyrinth  
Fighting a war that's waged through time

Victory never came  
Soul gem turned to grief seed  
Summer 2018

Fought the nightmares  
Joined the quartet, never asking for thanks  
Saw discrepancies in the labyrinthine city

Homura  
Homura  
Who knows this name?

In her own hell  
An Incubator's prison  
Puella Magi  
Who knows your name  
Lost in a maze  
Waging war on your own mind  
Hide in your labyrinth  
Fighting a war that's waged through time

Trapped in the prison where all heroes turn into witches  
The true enemy still unknown  
Fought witches, nightmares, wraiths under an alien race's influence  
Now her pain is relieved

Made her own hell  
Now it's Homura's prison  
Little girl devil  
We know your name  
Locking your maze  
Left everyone behind  
Trapped in your labyrinth  
Creating war that's waged through time


	5. Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

**Based on the lyrics of Primo Victoria by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

We've been fighting for years  
Hunting throughout the night  
In the war against evil we'll win  
And as young girls go to war  
Through despair they will fall  
Just as others have fallen before

Come the dawn and the day  
They have paid with their lives  
History forgets their names  
Fighting through an inferno  
Facing forces insane  
And the hope they so need out of reach

Storming the labyrinth to close on the kill  
A new witch will rise as Walpurgisnacht falls

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

At the end of June  
A broken Mitakihara  
And I reset time  
Doomsday upon us

We've done this before  
Fought this unseen war  
Fortitude slips through our hands  
The mission is easy  
It's kill or be killed  
But here now our blood will be chilled

Do we go all the way  
Will the city survive  
History's rewritten today  
Do we open the door  
And enter heaven  
Is there no reasons left to run

Storming the labyrinth to close on the kill  
A new witch will rise as Walpurgisnacht falls

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

At the end of June  
A broken Mitakihara  
And I reset time  
Doomsday upon us

Lost our lives but don't know what for  
Against evil we go to war  
Souls are sold into misery  
No reward

Storming the labyrinth to close on the kill  
A new witch will rise as Walpurgisnacht falls

It's the beast from hell  
A new goddess in heaven  
Fall, Walpurgisnacht  
Rise Kriemhild Gretchen

At the end of June  
A broken Mitakihara  
And I reset time  
Doomsday upon us


	6. Witches In The Night

**Based on the lyrics of Night Witches by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

From the depths of hell in silence  
Cast their spells in hopes of violence  
In the night time, fright perfected  
Vicious hellspawn undetected

Pushing on and on  
The hunt is going strong  
Capture every one

Somewhere no one goes  
They hide where no one knows  
Always on the run

You can't hide, you can't move, can't survive  
There's nothing to prove  
Monsters in the dark

Silent through the night  
The witches join the fight  
A witch's kiss their mark

Spread the wings of death  
Prepare to meet your fate  
Defiant of sacrament  
Now it is too late

Undetected  
Unexpected  
Fall from glory  
Hear their story

Devastation  
Immolation  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected

Welcome to their grounds  
Hear the eldritch sounds  
Death is in the air

Suddenly appears  
Confirming all your fears  
You're in the witch's lair

You've been found on the ground, hear the sound  
From the burial mound  
Now your time to die

Familiars await  
Time to eradicate  
One must fall and die

Spread the wings of death  
Prepare to meet your fate  
Defiant of sacrament  
Now it is too late

Undetected  
Unexpected  
Fall from glory  
Hear their story

Devastation  
Immolation  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected

Beneath the starlight of the heavens  
Fallen heroes will rend the night

_Witches in the night!  
__Witches in the night!_

The end looms on the horizon  
The wind will whip you the night the witches come

Undetected  
Unexpected  
Fall from glory  
Hear their story

Devastation  
Immolation  
Undetected  
Stealth perfected

From the depths of hell in silence  
Cast their spells in hopes of violence  
In the night time, fright perfected  
Vicious hellspawn undetected


	7. Kyoko's Prayer

**Based on the lyrics of The Carolean's Prayer by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

Far be it from me my Father  
That I would claim to know Your heart  
I'm just a name within Your story  
And the name of Christ is highest in my eyes

While I may fall away from heaven  
Through these trials I will march  
Always remembering my folly  
Facing death each day, yet I will find my way

Into battle, facing the fire  
When will I be done  
Into battle, I will survive

In the darkest of nights, I will never reject Your Son  
My life is in Your hands, so please help me to understand  
In the bloodiest fight, and I know I must soldier on

If there was a way to defeat them  
A common trait, I'd take them on  
If my soul can be forgiven  
And the name of Christ can bring light to my eyes

Into battle, facing the fire  
When will I be done  
Into battle, I will survive

In the darkest of nights, I will never reject Your Son  
My life is in Your hands, so please help me to understand  
In the bloodiest fight, and I know I must soldier on

_Father Lord, hear my cry_  
_Will I wake up in heaven_  
_This life was the worst_  
_I ever could have known_

_Answer me just this once_  
_What is beyond this death_  
_Hear me now, help me now_  
_Don't let me die all alone_

Ahead, facing the dead  
A child elite bows down on her knees  
Showing no fear for a friend so dear  
Making her sacrifice

When I'm saying Amen  
I look to the light, I'm ending this fight  
My head held high, ready to die  
Hear now, I praise the Lord

Into battle, facing the fire  
When will I be done  
Into battle, I will survive

In the darkest of nights, I will never reject Your Son  
My life is in Your hands, so please help me to understand  
In the bloodiest fight, and I know I must soldier on


	8. Mami Is Dead

**Based on the lyrics of Rock Is Dead by Tenacious D. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
She made a friend, 'together' they said  
Is Mami around? No Mami's dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead

Incubator in Madoka's bed  
Tiro Finale, Gertrude is dead  
Sayaka gets a feeling of dread  
Charlotte appears near Kyosuke's bed  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead

Sayaka's blue, Homura brings lead  
Kyoko Sakura rockin' that red  
Hitomi butting in hopin' for head  
Walpurgisnacht came and everyone bled  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead

Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
Mami's dead, Mami's dead  
In episode three she loses her head  
And now Mami Tomoe is a fuckin' dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe is dead  
It's all over, Mami Tomoe  
'Cause of Bebe now, Mami Tomoe  
M-M-M-M-M-Mami Tomoe  
Is dead


	9. Puella Magi

**Based on the lyrics of Cliffs Of Gallipoli by Sabaton. This is non-profit, and protected by parody law.**

* * *

An evil whisper  
The calling of the other side  
See them falling  
Watch their tainted souls fading to dark from light

They will never  
Live to see the light of day  
Live forever  
In the labyrinths where they died they'll rise again

How many unheard cries  
How many wishes died away  
Broken promises  
And none will ever know

Sad families pouring tears  
Their daughters rage a million years  
Found their peace can't last  
A soul's time to end  
Yet they live  
Never shall they die

Puella Magi  
Facing foes none understand  
Such wasted life  
Puella Magi  
Dreams of hope turn into dust

Hell is waiting  
Witches' labyrinths scorch the land  
Lift their burdens  
Still young children rushing to a certain death

Heed their calling  
Blood of heroes stains our hands  
Light a candle  
And remember we will soon all join the slain

We are the enemy  
We're someone's victory  
Only girls who lost their lives on command  
Their souls were sacrificed  
Transferred into a stone and lost their light  
Now forever we will hunt in the memory of them  
And they knew they would die

Puella Magi  
Facing foes none understand  
Such wasted life  
Puella Magi  
Dreams of hope turn into dust

Oh mother, have no fear  
Your daughters rest a million years  
Know their death came fast  
And foes burn as friends  
And they live  
And they dance in the night

Puella Magi  
Facing foes none understand  
Such wasted life  
Puella Magi  
Dreams of hope turn into dust


End file.
